From Nightmare to Fairytale
by Zakemur
Summary: Alice's life turned to a nightmare.She goes into an underground country Sakura Niamen after loosing everything dear to her.But will it turn to a beautiful fairytale? It all depends on Shun.AliceXShun.
1. Chapter 1

Shun was at home listening to the radio and looking at his photo with the brawlers. He noticed that Alice was standing near him almost all the time. A song about love was playing.

"Strange…"He said to himself. He didn't talk to Alice often like he stood near her in photos. But he didn't notice that until now. But he tried to do something else to forget about it. He went outside. It was a rainy day, everyone had an umbrella. Shun forgot all about Alice. It looked like his plan worked. But suddenly he heard Russian songs coming from somewhere. He followed the sound and saw a festival. On the entrance of it was written "Russian Cultural Festival". Everything that was in festival was Russian: Russian food, Russian music, Russian dolls and other. But the thing that interested Shun was Russian books especially literature. He thought: "My friends aren't here so they won't know about this." Then he bought the books he needed and wanted to go home when suddenly he saw a Russian café in a tent. He was hungry so he went inside of it. He sat on a table and began to read the menu. The waitress came and asked with a very familiar voice:

"Can I take you order?"

"Yes, I want pelmenies or how do you call them."Shun answered hiding his face behind the menu, he didn't look at the waitress but she asked:

"Shun is that really you?"

He put the menu dawn and shouted:

"Alice!"

"What, you are surprised to see me?"She asked smiling.

"Yes…very surprised. What are you doing here?"

"Working, after my grandfathers death I must work 24/7!"

"That is very sad…"

"You like Russian literature?"Alice asked another question to get her mind of her tragedy.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone."Shun answered angrily.

"Ok."She said and ran to the kitchen. After fifteen minutes she brought his order. She put it on his table, when suddenly her phone rang.

"What? They took the mansion and the laboratory?"She shouted. "What am I going to do now? My uncle and aunt are somewhere in Europe, I don't have a place to live!"

After the talk she began to cry.

"Alice, what is wrong?"Shun asked.

"Nothing…"She said through her tears, suddenly she ran away from the café. Shun followed her. But she didn't notice that. Suddenly a rain storm began.

"Wow!"Shun shouted. "This is a very bad weather I better go home…but what about Alice…"

He continued his following. The storm grew stronger and stronger. Suddenly Alice fell. Shun caught up with her and asked:

"Alice, are you ok?"

"Yes…"She said and wanted to stand up but fell again.

"Let's go to my house the storm will soon become a typhoon."Shun offered and helped Alice to get up.

_Later in Shun's house…_

It was silent. Alice and Shun weren't talking at all. It was because Shun didn't like to talk much and Alice wasn't in the mood. It was getting boring. Alice's phone broke the silence:

"Hello."She answered. After few minutes she yelled: "Impossible! Now I can't go back to Russia? No…no…no! I can't believe it! How could this happen to me in just one month!"

Then she threw her phone and began to cry.

"Alice…what is bothering you?"Shun asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I…I'm now a homeless! This is what is bothering me. First, my grandfather's death, then the community service to keep the mansion and pay the dept and then being kicked out of Russia that's what!"She yelled and slapped Shun. But she felt kind of bad and apologized: "Sorry, it is not like me to slap someone and it is not like me to freak out like this."

Shun didn't say anything… He just stood up and went to another room. Alice was all red from shame. She didn't know what to do next…Her life turned in to a nightmare…

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Shun sat on the floor of the room meditating. He wanted to see about his next step. He fell in to a deep state of meditation. He found himself in a strange wooden cottage. Suddenly he saw someone coming towards him. He saw that someone's scary face. It had no eyes and nose and was covered it blood. The creature itself was in a white coat that was covered in green liquid.

"Who are you?"Shun asked preparing to attack.

"I'm Doctor Michael's spirit…"A frightening voice came from the creature.

"No…h…h…how did this happen?"

"I died in an explosion in a nuclear research center near Saratov. It was a bad death…I left Alice alone in that cruel world that is why I'm still left in this form. I will stay this way until Alice's heart covered in sadness. She must understand the meaning of life…I can sense you love her… "

"No, that is not…"  
"It is true! I'm a spirit and I can read your heart! Alice loves you too. But it will be sudden if you tell her that you love her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are the only person that could make my granddaughter happy."

"You want to use me?"

"No, even if I stay this way I'd still made Alice happy. Go now!"

Shun got out of the state of meditation. It was the first time he talked to spirits. He quickly ran to the room where Alice was. But she wasn't near. Shun heard Doctor Gehabich's voice:

Just as I feared…She ran to an abandon military base that was left from World War 2. That base has a secret tunnel that leads to an underground abandon country called Sakura Niemen.

"What?"Shun shouted.

"Yes, that is an underground country. It was used to be called Sakura but when the Nazis occupied Lithuania some Japanese scientists used fish from river Niemen to experiment on them. Sakura was a place where the scientist made experiments that the World couldn't think about. Some of the experiments were with animals. But none of the experiments worked before the fishes of Niemen were turned to humanoid creatures. After the scientist got all the data they needed and created more creatures from different animals. The most powerful and scary of those creatures was the three headed panther. After the war ended nuclear stations in the underground country collapsed and the tunnel to it was closed for eternity. But years passed and everyone who knew about the country died. I've been told about it by the spirits of those scientists. They told me about Alice's runaway there. Now it is all up to you. Would you risk your life for Alice or stay in your house and wait for her to die? Choose!"

"I'm going to save her."Shun answered and put on his ninja clothing. Then he took his katana and flashlight.

"Now go to the military base. You know where it is. After you enter it I'll guide you to the tunnel entrance."Doctor Gehabich explained.

Shun quickly ran to the military base. After he entered the base he heard the doctor's voice again:

"Now go in to the basement."

Shun quickly ran to the basement. Then the doctor told him to find a hole in the east wall of the basement. Shun found it.

"Now go inside. You'll appear in a cave."The doctor continued. "Then go to the west, you'll see an opened metallic door there…"

"Doctor, I have one question, why Alice came here?"Shun asked cutting the professor.

She always wanted to visit that place. But she didn't because she knew it was deadly. Now after my death she forgot the meaning of life. I shouldn't have told her about this place. Now find the door!"

While searching for the door a strange creature attacked him. It was a strange creature. It was like a human but only small and covered in lizard skin. But he defeated it. After that he found the door.

Doctor Michael asked again:

"Are you going in? This is your last chance."

"Yes!"Shun shouted and got in. Then he turned on his flashlight...

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

The flashlight didn't work. Suddenly Doctor Gehabich's voice said:

"I know how to make you see through the dark!"

Shun's eyes began to burn. Shun screamed like an animal. Suddenly he saw that there wasn't any darkness. But everything was green. Doctor Gehabich explained:

"I gave you night vision! Now go inside."

Shun got inside. There were stairs that went deep underground. There were many skeletons on them. Also there was a sign:

"Welcome to Sakura Niemen! Prepare to be amazed."

"I sense danger, young ninja!" Doctor's voice warned Shun. Suddenly a roar came from the lower levels. It began to become louder and louder. Shun saw a two headed creature. One head was a human and the other was turtle. It had a turtle shell. The creature was two times bigger than Shun.

"What is that?" Shun asked.

"The Mistake! Jump over it and run!" The voice commanded.

Shun jumped over the creature and ran with a high speed. The creature followed him. It was very fast despite the fact it looked like a turtle. Then he remembered about his katana. He armed himself and jumped on The Mistake. He cut his heads and then thrust his katana in to the monsters unshelled part of the body. The monster fell down.

"I can't believe it, but you just defeated The Mistake." Doctor Gehabich said. "It was a mistake of the scientists that wanted to make themselves immortal. They did, but one of them turned in to a half-turtle, the other didn't turn immortal but he lived almost as long as a turtle. But he was murdered by an unknown force."

While the doctor was talking, Shun went back to the place where he got in and started to search Alice from all the bodies. But the Doctor said:

"She's not dead! She is somewhere 18 kilometers under the ground."

"18 kilometers? Wow…This is trouble… But for Alice I'll do everything."

Suddenly Shun found Alice's shoe covered in green glowing sticky liquid.

"This is ectoplasm! Alice ran from a ghost, my poor granddaughter!" Doctor Michael said.

"Look, her footsteps!" Shun said and followed them.

_Meanwhile…_

Underground is dark, cold and frightening. Alice was limping after the battle with a strange ghost which was trying to cut her head off. But she managed to escape; the ghost just hit her foot, ripping her shoe off. The other battle was with a Half-Snake Half-Lion. But she escaped it.

Alice was here because she had nothing now. She just wanted to see this underground country and die afterwards.

Then suddenly the ground began shaking. It was a powerful EARTHQUAKE!

Alice quickly ran. She wanted to hide suddenly rocks fell on her. She woke up after five minutes. Her arm arms and her left leg was under rocks. She freed her arms and leg but when she wanted to stand up she felt a pain in her foot, which was hurt before by the creature. She fell and wanted to get up again.

"Uhhh…Ouch...Ouch…Ouch..."She began to moan.

Shun saved himself from the earthquake by going under the shell of The Mistake. He continued his search. But he didn't know that the entrance was sealed by the rocks…

Alice was still lying on the floor. Suddenly she saw a creature that looked like a Werewolf. It roared and got closer to Alice. But she pretended to be dead. But she made a horrible mistake. The creature took her somewhere.

That moment Doctor Michael screamed to Shun:

"She's in trouble! I think a monster caught her! But there is one thing I forgot and I know how to find her! She has a cell phone. Call her for about 5 seconds and to not make her phone ring dial 4581222354509460 and then her number. The phone will show her on a map."

Shun did everything that Doctor Michael said. Alice was shown on the map. It looked like that she was in some sort of lair and was somewhere near.

"Doc, thank you…" Shun said. But suddenly he heard another voice in his head. It was very familiar:

"What are you waiting for? Move! Save her!"

"LYNC!"

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes I'm here!" Lync replied to Shun's shouting. "Only I'm not dead! Prince Hydron sent me here. This is a spirit world!"

"So you are practically dead". Shun said with sarcasm. That angered Lync. He yelled:

"I age here. And spirits don't age! This is not the main theme now. Go and find Alice!"

"Yes I'm here!" Lync replied to Shun's shouting. "Only I'm not dead! Prince Hydron sent me here. This is a spirit world!"

"So you are practically dead". Shun said with sarcasm. That angered Lync. He yelled:

"I age here. And spirits don't age! This is not the main theme now. Go and find Alice!"

Shun was happy that he knew where Alice was. But less he knew about the danger. The creature that caught Alice was a not a Werewolf it was a Scientist who became a mage and learned to shape shift and live forever. He was the master of this cursed underground country. He saw a human for the first time since the end of World War Two. That human was Alice. That is why he changed in to his human form. He said to Alice when she stopped pretending:

"You are safe now. No one will hurt you".

Alice looked at him with great wonder. Who was he? Why did he save her? And the most important question: where was the creature that took her?

"Who are you?" She finally asked

"I'm Tokura, king of Sakura-Neman!" The scientist yelled

"You created these monsters?"

"Ha-ha-ha. Girl, I and some other scientists worked on those projects. A part of them died during the Second World War and others mutated. I mutated them!" He laughed. "I discovered a mixture that made me young and eternal. Then I fooled all other scientists and gave them mixtures made from mutagens of animals and turned them in to my minions. Since the War I haven't seen a human face. Now I'm thinking: What to do with you? I know, you'll be perfect for my new experiment".

"What? No! I don't want to be a part of this!" Alice shouted. She wanted to get up but she completely forgot that she was hurt and couldn't walk.

"The time has come!" Tokura shouted and took a strange black mixture and forced Alice drink it. Alice coughed and got dizzy. She didn't feel her body. Soon she lost her vision and hearing. Soon she could not breathe. It looked like the experiment killed her. It really did. Only a skeleton was left of her. When Shun finally arrived it was too late. He saw Alice's skeleton and the scientist.

"No!" Shun yelled and attacked the scientist. He heard Lync:

"You didn't arrive in time! You failed!"

Suddenly Alice's skeleton rose up and attacked Shun.

"No!" Shun yelled so hard that he lost his voice. That moment the scientist fried him with lightning and Shun has had fallen.

Shun woke up in a strange place. He recognized the spirit world. He was in white closing and was in a normal form. His voice returned.

Alice to was back to her normal form and she too wore white close. They woke up at the same time. They looked at each other with happiness and suddenly hugged each other. Shun asked:

"Alice! You are back! You are alive! You were a skeleton. How did you get back to normal? The spirit world keeps you in the form in which you have died. How is that possible we are back to normal? And what about the white clothing?"

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked smiling. She had no idea about the place.

"Oh sorry Alice, you do not even know this place".

Suddenly Lync came and said:

"You are lucky! The white clothing is a ticket to heaven".

"HEAVEN?" Shun and Alice shouted together.

"You are dead". Doctor Michael came and said "You must now go to talk to that angel (he pointed on a white glowing figure)"

"Grandfather, are you coming?" Alice asked with a shaking voice full of hope.

"No child…I'm not chosen yet. I'll stay here for the next million years".

"What? Why?" Alice asked crying.

"I just can tell you that you'll see me after million years. You don't age here".

He approached Shun and said:

"I'm really disappointed Shun. You failed..."

"But doctor Gehabich we are going to heaven. Why are you disappointed?"

"You brought pain to many people by dying. Now Tokura will rule the world with his mutant and undead armies".

Then Shun and Alice approached the angel. It said with a melodic breathtaking voice:

"I see your path is to heaven…Follow me".

They went in to a court room. A taller angel was the judge. He said:

"Alice Gehabich, you are going to heaven. But this is an exception. Suicide is not an option. Shun Kazami, you killed yourself for the girl. But you didn't arrive in time and you forced her…"

Suddenly a short angel in big round glasses came and whispered something to the judge. The judge said:

"I have news for you two. You'll return to the real world and you must defeat Tokura. After you defeat him you will rest in peace in heaven. You are the only hope of humanity".

"You mean we shall go back to Sakura Neman?" Shun shouted.

"No, you must save your city!" The angel answered and there was a flash.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_**I like to thank everyone who read this story and I like to apologias for such a short ending.**_

A large army of monsters filled the city coming out from Sakura-Nieman. Then the ground began shaking and a giant humanoid with many claws and tentacles all over its body came from under the ground destroying the military base and the building surrounding it. It roared and the sound broke the half of the windows of the city. Their struggle was useless; the monster was immune to bullets.

The citizens were about to meet their doom. Suddenly for all two angels from the sky landed on a skyscraper. This event couldn't be filmed as the electricity of the city went down that exact moment.

Those angels were Shun and Alice. Shun held a long katana shining from a strange energy. Alice held a shield which was also shining. There was a strange sign on it which was something indescribably unique. No one had seen such a symbol in their life. It was the Coat of Arms of Heaven itself.

"Alice, protect me when I charge at the monster and put an end to this evil forever. The World will never forget our deed! We shall meet in Heaven afterwards".

"It looks like a fairytale to me…" Alice murmured. "We were in a nightmare hours ago…I cannot believe that now we are angels that are sent to defeat this nightmare".

"Yes, it is a fairytale, but not yet. We need to defeat this menace!" Shun yelled and flew at the monster aiming his sword at its head. One single strike was enough to kill the monster. It turned back to a human who was no one else but Tokura, the scientist that killed Shun and Alice. All the monsters he created fled back to the remains of Sakura Niemen.

"They will be back if we don't act now!" Shun warned when all the monsters got back to Sakura Nieman. Alice nodded and shouted throwing her shield at the entrance of the land of nightmares:  
"Holy Seal!"

There was a flash. All the destruction caused by the monsters was instantly revived. The events of the last hour were erased from people's memories. Sakura Niemen was wiped out from reality. Everything was back to normal.

Shun and Alice was transported to Heaven. Two days later they were sitting on the left bank of Lemonade River.

"Alice, why are you so gloomy? We are in Heaven and we are free from that cruel World beneath us".

"With our death we saddened many people… The brawlers are weeping, I sense that".

"They will join us very soon as we are immortal and we can wait for them. For now let's enjoy our limitless time in this realm".

"You always cheer me up". Alice whispered and hugged Shun causing him to blush. They stood up and walked by the bank of the river holding hands.

_A million years later…_

"Lync Volan, Michael Gehabich! You are allowed to enter Heaven!" An angel announced and opened a portal. A short old man with a long beard yelled:

"Finally, I, Lync Volan am allowed to heaven!"

He jumped into the portal and appeared in heaven. He instantly turned to a young man.

Doctor Gehabich smirked and got inside. He also turned in to a young man.

"I cannot believe I dedicated my life to science as science does not have the power to do such wonders". He mumbled.

They were greeted by all the Brawlers. Alice was literally flying from happiness. They "lived" happily ever after in paradise.

_The End…_


End file.
